Mercury Rising
by The-Black-Wrath-Alchemist
Summary: Hello my first name is Distance and I really don't care if I never wake up again. This Bleach AU is about Kira after Gin leaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: Bleach AU**  
**Title: Mercury Rising**   
**Pairing: Past Gin/Kira**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Beta: No beta so if you want to Beta this you can and then E-mail it to From Autumn to Ashes - Mercury Rising, Dark. **

**Warning(s): Sad and violence and I'm Dyslexic so if I have a hole lot of miss spelled words I'm sorry and that's also why I let it up to some one to Beta.**

**This is want your life has been reduced to, you sitting in your one bedroom apartment with no more then just your mattress now, after he left you throughout anything that smelled like him. You get calls from Renji and Momo saying and asking things that make you cry even harder now, just wishing you would pick up. But still you never do.**

**All the strings have been pulled out from the blinds and all the lights turned off, so the room is nothing but black and gray. **

**Your television screen is now smeared with blood from you knuckles after trying to punch it out but underestimated its strength, or maybe you just weren't trying hard enough.**

**All your old photo's of the two of you are now laying on the floor, after looking through them, you took the box and through it at the wall with the blood smeared television. **

**You now lay on your bed with a blanket over only your legs after over dosing on pain killers. But you still wake up to a startling knock at the door. But sadly you can't stand to answer the door. But you only greet the visitors with one short statement. **

"**Hello my first name is Distance and I really don't care if I never wake up again!" You yell from your bed.**

"**Kira! Come on man let us in! Oh wait the door's unlocked…" Renji's voice sounds so distant that you think they are leaving but the door opens.**

"**KIRA-KUN!" Momo rushes to your side and sits with her knees under her. She looks down at you and frowns. Your skin in as cold as ice, like the room, and yet you can't feel. **

"**What have you done to your self?" She asks you and you can see the tears in her eyes.**

"**Momo, I think we should get him to a hospital…" Renji said as he looks down at you and holds the bottle of pain killers out to Momo. **

**+ - + - + - + - + - + **

**OK so I may add onto this chapter or I may make more chapters. Its up to you! If there are people out there who read the stuff I write. I have to say I do no own Bleach or the song Mercury Rising by From Autumn to Ashes. Well I hope you liked and vote on more chapters or adding on to this on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: Bleach AU**  
**Title: A Lie Will Always Defeat The Truth**  
**Pairing: Past Gin/Kira**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Beta: No beta so if you want to Beta this you can and then E-mail it to me. **

**Warning(s): Sad and violence and I'm Dyslexic so if I have a hole lot of miss spelled words I'm sorry and that's also why I let it up to some one to Beta. **

**Renji stands next to your bed, he says something that looks like: Your going to be OK. **

"**A lie will always defeat the truth…" You mutter to no one, and yet Renji looks to you and tries to understand, but fails. **

**After two days you wake up. The weight leaves but the anger stays on your shoulders. **

**You don't look up or anything. A matter of fact you always keep your eyes away from everyone and never talk but a few yes's and no's and hmm, but no more life is let.**

**The words of wisdom from only crush your hope. **

**As you sit in a bed that is not your own you think 'What is real?' You thought you knew when he was with you. But now you sit in the bed and think yet again 'How could he lei to someone, he cares for?'**

**But when Renji walked into the room he sits next to you and you sigh, that anger weighs more then ever before now, and you feel a snap and yell.**

"**HOW COULD YOU LEI TO ME, YOUR WORDS PIERCED ME!" You yell it out then say it in a whisper as tears run down your face. Renji only tries to help comfort you but when he sits next to you on the bed you push him away.**

**You stand up and walk over to the bathroom, as you lock the door Renji stands and runs over to the door.**

"**Kira! Damn it! Open the freaken' door!." Renji yells.**

**You look at your self and think 'I will stand alone.' Your gentle mind will never get hurt again. But Renji's yelling snaps you out of thought and as you look again your real feeling hits and the weight of your anger becomes to much and as you see the face that was so loved by him you pull your hand back and punch it as hard as you can. Because actions speak louder then words. You yell out in pain from the glass piercing your skin. **

**Renji pulls the door open with all he has. He looks at you, as you hold your hand to your still beating heart. Your tears flow as Renji picks you up. **

**Y****et you do not let him help, **

**Yet you push him away and fall to the cold floor again. After you look up at him tears still in your eyes you ask him to help you up again. He dose only because he dose not want you hurt any more. **

**+ - + - + - + -+ **

** I do not own Bleach or the song A lie will always defeat the Truth or the band From Autumn to Ashes. Thank you for you comments and all the help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: Bleach AU**  
**Title: A Reflection Of Anguish On A Face So Innocent**  
**Pairing: Past Gin/Kira and OC/Gin**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Beta: No beta so if you want to Beta this you can and then E-mail it to me. **

**Warning(s): Sad and violence and I'm Dyslexic so if I have a hole lot of miss spelled words I'm sorry and that's also why I let it up to some one to Beta.**

**After a week you could go home. So you did, he wasn't waiting when you got home with Renji and Momo. You felt him slip away, far away from you, and further from you. Renji notes that you seem to drift. And after you stayed in bed you caught yourself wishing him back. **

**Renji comes in to fix up your bandages and make sure your okay, but you never are. As you fight yourself to get up and go catch him, but you never move. The anger wells inside you and you yell again. Renji runs in and you see yourself frowning in his eyes. You see the fear in him, where none should ever be. **

**You stay in bed and don't get up, Renji is trying to get you up be fails. He walks back into the living room and thinks. **

**You walk into the bath room now. Its been a month. You see your reflection and the pain scripted across your face, set in stone and the anger wells inside you again. You see yourself frowning in your eyes, and the tears start coming. You cry for an hour.**

**Far away from you, further from you, he seems to drift. You go back to bed only to find the photo of the tow of you at the park, he always liked the park and you caught yourself wishing him back, as you fight to catch him you start crying harder then ever before. **

**Renji comes in and tries to get you up, but he starts to get mad. After a little bit he slaps you, then punch you and kicks you. You stop and you feel like he stabs you and burns you but that's only the inside feeling, other then that you don't feel what he's just done. And your glad. **

**Renji stops and thinks of what he did as you lay on the floor. He calls Momo to help and runs out the door. Momo gets you in bed after trying to calm you down but it fails.**

**As you lay in bed you think: 'Fuck him, hate him…but I love him and hate myself…'. But what is real is: You are nothing to him, and he is everything to you and Gin is everything to me.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Well the end. Im so happy and hope you like it and sorry for the long update. Iv been at camp for 3 weeks and I got messed up and what not but anyway R&R please! And if you couldn't find it out Aizen is the one telling the story and is the me and Gin is the him and then Kira is the you…thanks for reading.**


End file.
